jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bile Baloo, Chapter five
Chapter five of Bile Baloo. Plot Baloo could only watch in horror as Mowgli was tied up and dragged off, yet wasn't gonna give up any hope. "That's our savior? he couldn't even beat the man-eaters" Carth scoffs much to Baloo's fury, "hey he was only caught by surprise: even he wouldn't expect poachers to have creatures like pythons or tigers keeping guard" he counters, "whatever, as far as I'm concerned, they can keep him" Carth dismisses, while Baloo looked out the windows: now the only one who can save them is Alex, that is if he knows where they are or coming. In another part of the building, Kit was being prepped by Riswan to go out and perform again as Ganshum comes over. "Our plan worked Riswan: Mowgli's done for" he announces, "really?" Riswan gasps, "yep, he's locked up with the man-eaters so they can have him for lunch" Ganshum nods, "goody" Riswan expressed while Kit was stunned and worried, "Mowgli's captured?" he whispers to himself when a small shape crept toward him: Chikai, "hey kid" he whispers, "who are you?" he asks, "Chikai, I can get you outa here and help Mowgli" Chikai proposes and Kit got the message, "okay then, what do I need to do?" he asks, "I'll crawl up one of these guys, you go find Mowgli and set him free" Chikai instructs and after untying Kit's leash from his post runs to Riswan and goes into one of his pants' sleeves, causing him to jump around wildly, "you okay?" Ganshum asks noticing, "there's something in my clothes" he screams and when Ganshum wasn't looking Kit whiplashes his leash right between Ganshum's legs, making him fall on his right-side clutching his crotch while Kit bolted, "what the? stop that bear!" he screeched while struggling to get up, but the out-of-control Riswan knocks into him and falls on him, "I wanna go again" Chikai laughs. Outside, Alex and the animals have found the farm, and they could see the bears in it, including Baloo. "There's Baloo" Chil points, "but where's dad?" Alex wonders, "something must've happened" Bagheera suspects, "hey there's a loose bear cub" Kichi discovers spotting Kit rush through the room with some humans trying to catch him, two of which Kichi also recognized, "and those humans are Riswan and Ganshum" he adds, "you know them?" Sandah asks, "sort of: they and Ganshum's grandpa, a hunter named Buldeo, used to be residents of the man-village" Sura explains, "but were cruel and manipulative: Buldeo made up a story about Shere Khan being a human reincarnated" Akru adds, "that's ridiculous" Vermillion scoffs, "you don't know the half of it" Lala says, "yeah, just about every human actually believed him, except Mowgli of course, which didn't go well with Buldeo" Hathi adds, "yeah, Buldeo would say Mowgli was a sorcerer because of us raising him, even after Mowgli proved it by speaking our languages and killing Khan" Kaa adds, "and because of that he had the whole village resent Mowgli and kick him out, except for Jumeirah and her family" Maki adds, "now that's sick" Virgil remarks, "no kidding, but it gets worse from there: later on Buldeo tried to kill Jumeirah and her family for taking him in" Chil informs, "you're kidding?" Rusty gasps, "afraid not, luckily we were able to save them, then we demolished the village as payback, we never saw Buldeo or his associates again after that, until now" Bagheera says, "it's two outa three though" Marigold counts, "it won't matter, Baloo's in there being tortured and dad is probably in trouble" Alex states, "you got a plan?" Sandah wonders and Alex suddenly becomes thoughtful. As for Mowgli, things weren't looking well: he was placed with The Man-Eater Gang where they beat him up for a bit of fun. "This is too easy, and you call yourself an animal" Kalayavan taunts, "go ahead: laugh" Mowgli retorts, "it's a shame my cousin had to make friends with humans like you, let alone protect them" Daghishat laments, "cousin, wait, you mean-?" Mowgli gasps, "yes little frog: your friend Baloo is my cousin, like how Henith here is Shere Khan's" Daghishat answers, "can we hurry this up? I'm hungry" Ajit complains licking his lips impatiently, "in a moment Ajit" Wangari orders when the room suddenly shook, "Ajit" Henith scowls, "that wasn't me honest" Ajit objects, then a bang was heard from the door, "something's going on out there" Nagini suspects when the door barges open revealing three sloth bears: an adult female, a female cub and a male cub with a dancing-collar, also with them was Chikai, "leave him alone" Kit growls, "or what pipsqueak?" Kalayavan taunts, only to receive a scare from Rebecca, turning him ghostly-white, "oh brother" Henith sighs when an elephant's bellow was heard fallowed by the building shaking again, "Hathi?" Mowgli whispers, which was heard by Daghishat, "we got company" he deduces, "disperse" Wangari orders and the man-eaters rush out, leaving Mowgli and the sloth bears, "so you're Mowgli?" Molly asks, "yeah that's me" Mowgli groaned while trying to rise, luckily Rebecca helps him, "easy there, you took quite a beating" she notes, "I can't rest, my friend is being milked painfully with so many bears" Mowgli says, "we know we saw, come on" Chikai pushes and the five head out. Stay tuned for Bile Baloo, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanfiction